Wayside School Wiki:About
}}The Wayside School Wiki is a fan-made and fan-run encyclopedia regarding all things related to the Wayside School books and cartoon. Its goal is to provide the most comprehensive guide to the series online. Any Wayside School fan is allowed to help out with editing the Wayside School Wiki! How can I help? Once you have a Fandom account, you are able to help out by clicking the edit button at the top of the page to fix any mistakes or add otherwise missing information. If a page needs to be created? Feel free to help create it, by clicking the "Add New Page" button on the top-right of the screen! Contact staff Are there spammers or vandals bogging the site down? Is there a problem on the wiki you need help with? Is there a page that could use significant work? Feel free to contact a member of the wiki's staff, which currently consists only of the wiki's founder, CompliensCreator00. If there are any major issues, feel free to give her a heads-up! Rules *'Please avoid spamming or vandalism!' Don't create blank or duplicate pages, and especially don't add falsified or inaccurate information into the mainspace! Depending on the severity of the offense, you may end up with anything from a warning to an indefinite ban. If you aren't sure if an article on a particular subject exists, please try typing it into the search bar before anything else! **'April Fools' Day is also no excuse for vandalism!' It can be a very fun holiday to joke around and goof off, but try to avoid keeping any content on the mainspace, and especially don't add any falsified information to pages. *'Please keep the wiki kid-friendly!' While you need to be 13 years old or older to create a Fandom account, as is stated by the rules of Fandom and the United States Children Online Privacy Protection Act, the Wayside School series is still primarily aimed at children aged 5-12, and as such, inappropriate content, such swearing, extreme violence, and references to drugs, alcohol, and so on and so forth, will be immediately removed and the user posting it will get an immediate ban, once again depending on the severity of the issue. Exceptions will be if any such content appears in the Wayside School series itself, but once again. The series is aimed at kids aged 5-12. **As an extension of this rule, please just be nice! No racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, ableism, or other general bigotry will not be tolerated by the Wayside School Wiki's staff, and will result in an immediate ban. *'Please don't reveal your own personal information!' This includes things like your home address, password, credit card number, and phone number. This is for your own personal safety, it's dangerous to have such information out in the open where people can see it! Doing so will lead to the information being removed as soon as possible alongside a warning, and continuing to do so will reveal to an indefinite ban. Revealing another person's personal information will lead to an indefinite ban with no warning whatsoever. *'Please do not upload the text of the ''Wayside School books in their entirety!' While the cartoon can be viewed for free on many places online, legally, the books are largely protected by copyright, and uploading the full text to the wiki would be just plain disrespectful to the author, Louis Sachar. Articles on this wiki provide detailed summaries of each individual chapter, but otherwise? Try to get the books from a trustworthy source, first! *'Other offenses which may lead to bannable offenses may not currently be listed here. As such, simply think in advance, "Is what I'm doing appropriate?" If the answer is "No!" then don't do it, or at least contact a member of staff first!''' Category:Wayside School Wiki